lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Patch2007-06-13-Evendim-Part03
Quests General: Certain instances like Carn Dûm and Helegrod are instances with "stages." Players that play and defeat certain encounters in these instances will lock to certain "stages," and now will be able to see their own personal completed stage information as well as what instances the fellowship/raid have accomplished. The UI shows which instances are available or unavailable based on the completed stage, and for available instances it shows the stages that will be completed if this fellowship/raid group enters the instance. All quests that are cancelled are now subject to a twenty-minute cooldown timer. All pending quests (Quests under a retry / cooldown timer) now display their cooldown timer in the NPC Action Picker UI. When using the quest link on the Quest Tracker, the Quest Journal will now always display the selected quest, regardless of "Show Completed Quests" being selected. Private Encounter Quests were erroneously displaying bestowal text when looking at the Quest History. This has been corrected. Money rewards from quests have been reduced. Added a fix for the quest tracker not auto-filling when a quest count is updated. There are new quest icons above the NPCs' heads for crafting advancement quests and for quests that have a retry timer. Private encounters should properly reset if you go linkdead for too long. Fixed a problem where a private instance quest would break if all players went linkdead in the encounter. Players will no longer receive the "Do you want to travel with your fellowship?" dialog when an instance is started by your fellowship. Each player must talk to the NPC or go to a Reflecting Pool to enter the instance. Fixed a problem where quest rings would not appear on escort NPCs. Fixed an issue with raid locks not saving on the instance correctly.Player quests: When you are defeated in the "Assault on Archet" or the "Skrogrím's Tomb" instances, you will now reappear at the beginning of the instance space. The "Proving Your Quality" quest has been updated. If you had this quest you will need to revisit 'Eogar, son of Hadorgar' to re-obtain it. Collecting the objects needed for the quest "Foray into the Barrow-downs" has been made easier. Beware still stirring the Dead who dwell in this dark place. Players can again complete the quest "A Greater Theft" given by Hunulf Munce at the Forsaken Inn. Players carrying the statue for the quest, "Our Greatest Find" will no longer see the statue protruding through their hand. We have made it more difficult for players to hop the top fence at the apex of the Retake Weathertop instance, blocking themselves from completing the quest. We set the invisible walls used to constrain you in the Retake Weathertop Instance to the correct instance layer. No more invisible barrier stopping you from following the Fellowships climb. Ranger Candaith should no longer become a statue on the lower slope of the Retake Weathertop instance. You should only ever see one version of him at a time. War-Tyrant Akulhun is back in his correct make-up. Someone spilled foundation on his helm. He was none too pleased. The Consignment Quest for Rare ore will no longer refer to common ore in the second part of the quest. The perfect lynx hide and other lynx hide dropped in the Trollshaws now mentions that it begins a quest in its description. Krithmog's Collar in the North Downs now mentions that it starts a quest. We took a look at the orc camp on the border of the central and eastern Lone-lands and decided that some changes were needed. It should be more friendly to the solo player now. The Keys to the Chest at Glan Vraig are no longer unique. You can hold more than one in your inventory at a time. Raugzok, a quest target in Dol Dinen was double spawned. This has been fixed. Craban Sentries perched on a rock were not able to path to players. This has been fixed. Players can no longer exploit their way to free tokens of valour at Dar-gazag...not that they were. You will no longer receive string table errors when talking to Soldier Fandmau while in the middle of the quests he offers. This is a sad story of two Elves who suffered from premature hair loss. Both our subjects, Lieutenant Ovorestol and Seargant-at-Arms Gwendis suffered from this decidedly terrible affliction. Fortunately, their time in the Ettenmoors brought them a cure for the debilitating disease and both Ladies are now blessed with full and luscious hair! In other news, Lieutenant Ovorestel realized that someone spelled her name in the same manner that Graham Greene spoke it for the first time in Dances with Wolves and requested a spelling correction. Her wish was granted; she is now known as Lieutenant Ovorestel. The consignment quest for Uncommon ore was errantly referring to common ore in the quest objective step. This has been addressed and will now appear as uncommon. To avoid confusion, we added a billboard event when receiving the letter from Lily Sandheaver during the quest, "Candac's Delivery". Weathertop has seen a small change to the functionality of the final encounter. Candaith will no longer close the gate on players entering the arena to face Rigûl and friends. If players attempt to lure Rigûl down the hill, the encounter will return to its beginning state. If players attempt to drag any other final encounter boss beyond the gateway, the encounter will return to its beginning state. Players attempting the "Drawing the Pack" quest should no longer find themselves unable to complete or advance the quest. Assikko, the Earth-kin tribal leader was being very crafty and selfish when he thanked you for recovering the book he requests in the Techniques of the Masters quest. He refused to return the book but ushered you on to Gondranc anyways. He has been reprimanded and will return the book as needed to advance the quest. Fell spirits summoned by Forvengwath during the second stage of his battle will no longer open the door to the Rogmul's room. Forvengwath ate his Wheaties, He is now a nemesis level boss. The quest assistance from bears should no longer have FIX ME: text in the quest tracker. Uruk-orders appear at multiple locations in Dol Dinen, however only one location allowed players to use the orders while on the quest "Orders from the Front" We addressed the issue and all orders should now be useable.We'd been hearing for a while that the Dwarf Leader targeted in the quest, Enemy of the Eglain had a lot of friends. We visited the Dwarf and he just kept calling in these dwarfs to kick our shins and smash our heads with axes. We decided...this was too much and reduced the rate at which his friends rejoin the final fight. Wargs throughout the Lone-lands will still drop the trophies needed for the "Iron Jaws" quest but the lower level wargs will be more stingy. On the other hand, the stronger wargs will drop their trophies more often. Boars throughout the Lone-lands will still drop their trophies for "Well Prepared." Those in the western sections will be more stingy. Collecting the crates from the goblin camp for the quest, "A Greater Theft," will now properly inform you that you have collected the item you need. Dannasen will now examine the filled urn when you return to him for the "Vessel of Purity" quest. He'll give it back for the next stage, he just won't leave you with two of them in your inventory. Prologue: "An Urgent Summons" from the prologue no longer displays as a fellowship quest. There was an issue in the North Downs quest "The Stolen Ornament" which made the final boss un-lootable. This could lead to the quest being broken and that isn't very fun. We re-inserted the fun. Meaning, we fixed the loot issue. Crafty players wishing to avoid the daunting task of locating the Orc camps strewn throughout the North Downs can no longer swipe the flags posted by the ranger Daervunn at Esteldín. You guys are crafty! All summoned pets within Barad Gúlaran no longer drop loot when they are slain. "Cleansing the Hoarwell" now displays the correct advancement dialogue. The quest "Angmar's Scouts" in the Ettenmoors now tells the player to collect 20 objects, matching the quest tracker display. The quest "Angmar's Soldiers" in the Ettenmoors now tells the player to collect 10 objects, matching the quest tracker display. The quest "Angmar's Taskmasters" in the Ettenmoors now tells the player to collect 5 objects, matching the quest tracker display. First Marshal Moror, defender of Tol Ascarnen, now is correctly identified as a Dwarf, not a Man. There was a bug with a drake in the Isendeep mine that was making the drake within become an NPC. This will no longer happen. Captain-General Makán has a name and now Lieutenant Stolvi will use it while bestowing the quest Liquid Courage. General Lugazag and Tirith Rhaw boss resets have been updated. The bosses should now return to their spawn location if dragged away from the place where they begin their fight. If Alf is killed while trying to get away from the goblin camp it now displays that he was defeated. Updated the quest to kill Angmar's Chieftains to say you need the requisite one item. Players making their way through the Retake Weathertop instance could sometimes run into issues where gates that were previously opened closed and could not be re-opened. We have fixed this issue. We fixed an issue with the quest "Drawing the Pack" in the Lone-lands. This eliminates the chance for the quest to fail due to a warg being unable to path. The quest "A Bounder of Great Merit" was not giving out the reward that was designed for it. It has now been fixed and has been removed from players' completed quest logs, so it can be done again for the new rewards. If you have finished the Deed "The Life of a Bounder (final)," go find a Bounder to give you this quest. A few spots where the drama in the Hideout instance could break have been fixed. You can no longer stand on the platform that Lubach the Goblin spawns on, you dirty 'spoilters! The "Wisdom of the Thrushes" quest now fails when Nos is defeated. The "Hiding in the Dark" quest now collects Elladan's notes when it is completed. A problem where the "Wolf in Exile" quest could get into a strange state and not be completeable has been fixed. The completion drama for Book 7 - Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 has been moved off of Dwalin onto a new NPC. If you were working on the Book 7 - Chapter 5, 6 or 7 quests, you will need to restart them. The damage done by the Spike Traps in the "Thrór's Hammer" instance now do significantly more damage. The Bone Man in the Barrow-downs now only respawns if someone nearby his spawn point still needs to kill him. The "Missing Guard" quest can now be accepted by characters of races other than Dwarf, and the "Unlike Avornthal" quest can now be accepted by characters of races other than Elf. The chest next to Roderick Neeker-friend no longer deletes itself when someone loots it. The pathing was fixed in the "Rescue by Moonlight" instance so that monsters will no longer take a flying leap into the water off the boat. We've done a pass on flow and logic in the "Assault on Rath Teraig" instance and it now works more reliably. The "Unwanted Guest" quest now fails automatically when you complete Book 1: Chapter 11. The Fireworks crate in the "Flare for Danger" quest now respawns much more quickly. We've addressed a few issues with the "A Blade for a Life" escort quest so that it should work more reliably now. Radagast now pauses at the base of the stairs prior to Dannasen leading the players to Elsa the Bold. The Shades now pass through doors properly. Simplified the drama sequence with Skrogrím and the Brigand Captain. This should resolve issues with the drama sequence not starting if the player got too far ahead of Constable Underhill. Lowered number of ruin-piles required in Relics of Rhudaur quest to 10. Adjusted the challenge levels of several Garth Agarwen quests Increased XP and money rewards for many of the quests pointing into Great Barrows, Garth Agarwen, Fornost, Urugarth, and Carn Dûm Added new quest journal categories for Great Barrows, Garth Agarwen, Fornost, Urugarth, Carn Dûm. Players are no longer able to get the "Heading West" quest without the ability to access the area to complete the quest. Fixed doors in "A Leader Unveiled" quest so players no longer get stuck behind them. Players will now be able to finish "Servants of Angmar" quest properly. "The Strongest Back" quest now fails when the escort is killed. Many of your favorite NPCs have leveled up! Woot! Ding! Grats! Distributed the quest drops for Garth Agarwen so all collectible items aren't dropping off of wights only. Fixed bugs with the Watcher in Carn Dûm. Gagi Cloudbrow now wants Bronze Leggings instead of Bronze Scale Leggings. The radar icons for the hiders in the "Hiders and Seekers" arc will no longer appear. Mr. Odo Pipes was quite insistent that showing them defeated the purpose of the game, and was both unsporting and a right shame. Our apologies to Messr. Pipes! Updated the "Path to Learning" quests to use more tier-appropriate ingredients. Jon Whetstone now knows the proper amount of ingredients you'd need to make an Elven Hunting Dagger, and his note reflects this newfound knowledge. How did this guy get a reputation as a skilled weaponsmith, anyway? "A Burglar's Errand" - the sword Medhrod now appears in your inventory when you find it. "A Thief in the Night" - Maggot's Mushrooms now appear in your inventory when you collect them. "A Well-Ordered Mind" - Using the correct bookshelf actually gives you the book now. "Assault on Rath Teraig" now has unique descriptions for every objective. "A Champion's Courage" - now has unique objective descriptions Slade Ransford no longer has multiple personalities. "A Captain's Standard" - Jarl Copperbrace actually gives you the Standards of the Free Peoples, and takes the extras from you at quest's end. "The Will of the Iron, Part II" - Fixed the drop rate of the Ancient Emblem. Lowered the level of the drakes in the Giant Valley area of the Trollshaws. Reduced the difficulty of "A Shield Against Adversity" Book 2 - Chapter 8 has been updated to eliminate confusion for players not currently on the quest. As a result, if this quest was currently in your quest log, you will need to speak to Radagast in Ost Guruth to receive it again. Modified the structure of "The Last Ingot" to solve the problem of what happens if you defeat Hjortur but didn't take the ingot. If you had this quest underway, you will need to revisit Halmur to receive it again. The main Introduction quests are now unable to be cancelled. No more waiting for twenty minutes to continue with the Introduction if you cancel one of these main Intro quests. The "Ruins of Arthedain" quest was restructured to display all its objectives properly. This will cause the quest to be cleared from the log of anyone who currently has it underway. Book 9, Chapter 1 is now bestowed by Gandalf, since the players are at Rivendell not Gath Forthnír at the end of Book 8, and are sent to Golodir in Angmar. The Breeland quests "Horses for Hire," "The Forgetful Dwarf," and "Stolen Notes" have been dropped to level 15. Directions for the quests have been revised, and the appropriate orcs will now actually drop the stolen notes. The "Cave Slayers" quest in West Angmar was specifying the wrong orcs and Uruks for the revamped and beautified cave. Two dwarves in Gabilshathûr could wind up standing on each other's feet. They now respect one another's personal space. Added better quest failure messages for the "Cairn of Honour" quest in West Angmar. Placement of the banners for the "Water of Life and Death" quest in West Angmar have been changed. Leofwenna was running too darn fast in "A Daring Rescue" in the Lonelands. Slow down, girl, slow down! The Ongbûrz Defiler has applied for a transfer from Merenost SE of Lin Giliath to Gurzlum NW of Lin Giliath. Angmarim High Command says: Transfer Approved. After an unprecedented 3 months in a prolonged abdominal crunch posture, Nathan Hodges of Amon Raith has finally assumed an upright, locked position. As a result of his amazing accomplishment he has been awarded a North Downs Abs of Steel commemorative plaque. Mysterious evil near Starmere eradicated. Film at 11. Some north Bree-fields and Bree lakes area monsters were improperly set to be Barrow-Downs types, they have been reset to be more appropriate to the area. The re-revised Shield-brother quest has been re-re-revised so that it is easy to continue if the wight-slave is sniped in the middle of the quest. Once again, sanity triumphs in the Shire, and thus small field-stones are no longer bigger than large field-stones. Two quest arcs in Bree-land relating to Sharkey and Sharkey's Men have been connected, so that you don't wind up doing the later quests before the early ones and getting the story confused. Specifically "Shadow of the White Hand" is now a prerequisite for "Sharkey's Plan." Neeker-breekers in the Southern part of the Red Swamp are more likely to have legs. Sad elf Golhador, victim of alopecia, has purchased a toupee, and is happy again. Several quests in Thrasi's Ered Luin lynx arc have been revamped to avoid making players queue to wait for the mother lynx to return. Players with one of these quests under way have had them canceled automatically, and must get the quest again from Thrasi. Book 1 Chapter 1 has been changed so that after completing the instance you return directly to Strider instead of having to run all the way back. Players who had this quest active and under way will find it has been canceled and must be restarted. In the North Downs quest "Scales of the Earth Bound Foe," drakes will no longer mug worms to steal their scales, so worms are therefore more likely to have them. The North Downs quest "Touch of Corruption" received a bug fix that will automatically cancel the quest for any player who has it under way. Affected players may wish to regain the quest in Lin Giliath. Lizbeth Honeymeade has got her washcloth back! In the West Angmar Bloodstones quest, drakes will no longer drop bloodstones, but the gnawed bones have been changed so that multiple players can use them without deleting them. The Shire quest "Refurbishing the Town Hole" has been switched over to use the client-side item despawning technique, so any number of people can do it at once. As a result of the change, the quest will automatically be canceled for anyone who has it under way, and the quest must be re-bestowed by the NPC. The East Angmar "Hidden Gems" quest has been changed to use our client-side item-hiding feature to allow a whole fellowship to get the quest item at once. This quest change will automatically cancel the quest for anyone who has it under way, and so affected players should get the quest again from the NPC. The North Downs quest "Techniques of the Masters" has been updated to use client-side item-hiding tech instead of despawning. This change will automatically cancel any under-way quests, so affected players should return to the NPC to get the quest again. We've removed the more annoying of the two guards who comes to the base commander's aid in the Blood-price quest in West Angmar, as a signature + 2 solo guards in the middle of an armed camp is not a fair fight for a solo quest. In the Ered Luin quest "Cat's Meow," the spawn of hendrevail is no longer only triggered by a quest event. Instead there will now be a flock of hendrevail in the area all the time, respawning in the usual way, and so griefing or kill-stealing should no longer be an issue here. The Ered Luin quests "Sickening Land" and "A Grisly Task" have been completely revamped. The former quest sent you after nonexistent insects in Haudh Lin -- it now sends you after spiders, and requests fewer kills. The latter quest sent you rather anticlimactically after bears, but now has been rewritten to direct players to the evil Wights of Haudh Lin, far more suitable foes. The East Angmar quest "Deluches" should now be completeable. The "Spider Plague" quest has been changed to use client-side item hiding instead of despawning for the trade goods. No more waiting for respawns! The change will automatically cancel this quest if it is underway, however, so affected players must get the quest again from the NPC. The Shire tavern quests: Bird and Baby, Golden Perch, Green Dragon, Plough and Stars ... have been updated to use the client-side item hiding feature, so there should be no waits for respawn for barrels, recipes, gypsum, and yeast. Players with these quests underway will have the quests automatically canceled, and should get them again from the respective tavern keepers. The Shire quest "Honey Bears" will now autoshare to make it easier on a fellowship doing the quest together. The Ered Luin quest "Hallowed Ground" no longer authorizes you to kill pretty much any bird, beast or bug anywhere in the world; instead you must actually clear the threats in Tham Gelair as you were instructed. In the Ered Luin quest "Preparations for the Assault," certain Rath Teraig goblins were not counting as kills. Also reduced the kill requirements from 20 to 16. The West Angmar quest "The Second Challenge" has been revamped.Players with this quest under way will have to get it again from the NPC Arzhur.In addition, the side quest "Another Challenge" has been removed from the game. Treasure chests and scholar resources have been removed from the Epic Book 5, Chapter 5 Instance in the Misty Mountains. Monsters in Asht Shapol should now be able to better navigate its tunnels. Some shades in Imlad Balchorth have had their difficulty reduced. Fixed a rare problem where a player would log in without any quests. "Book 4 - Chapter 5" and "Water of Life and Death" can now be completed in any order. Fixed a rare occurrence when the player would go linkdead in the Archet or Thorn's Hall raid and end up in the world with no NPCs. Players can no longer loot multiple copies of the letter in quest "Mason Thorne's Letters." In "Many Happy Returns" the final toad should now run away at the end of the quest. NPCs will now comment on quests once again! NPCs will no longer show quest rings while helping other players. This fixes Constable Bolger and Jolly Smallburrow. Fixed a problem where a player would attempt to enter a Private Encounter, be teleported back to where they entered the encounter and not be able to enter again. The quest, "A Dwarf Made Blade," will now show the correct dialog when you talk to the smiths. The third orc boss in Urugarth has had his name changed to Dafrim. The woodcutter of Combe is slightly less crazy than before. Added some miscellaneous fixes to the "Fresh Steeds" quest arc. The quest drop heart-stone has been properly named stone-heart. The quest "Treasures from the Fields" has had minor bug fixes. If you were working on this quest, you should abandon it and start it again. For players having trouble (very rarely) with the minstrel class quest "A Song for the Company," this is now fixed.Monster play quests: The "Tasty Little Legs" quest will no longer result in the NPC calling you MonsterClass when completing the quest. You will no longer receive a string table error when talking to Mazauk and not having completed his quests. Soldier Gazlup and Gorgoris the Gorger will no longer spew string table errors when speaking to them after accepting, but not completing, their quests. We removed a duplicate word -named- from the dialogue in the Ettenmoors quest: "Goldhead Must Die". What a worht? Apparently, one of the orcs in the Ettenmoors had a bit of a speech problem. We realigned his jaw with a swift crack and he now correctly says -worth- for the "Footmens' Badges" quest. Monster play: We got an angry letter from a troll located at Tirith Rhaw. It read: "Dear Turbine, I appreciate that you are fluent enough to tackle the difficult naming convention we trolls use. I would, however, like to voice my displeasure at being referred to as Taskmaster Galinzarza in your quest: ‘Goldhead Must Die.' I am Taskmaster Nursufum and I would appreciate it if I were referred to correctly." We made the corrections...because no one really wants an angry troll chasing them around. The bestower to recover the Grimwood Lumber Camp for the glory of Angmar was caught on lunch break. After tearing a Leg of Man, a Hobbit Foot and our fingers free of his jaws the Orc, begrudgingly returned to duty. "Taste of Elf," an Ettenmoors quest was incorrectly reporting that it was for the Tirith Rhaw location. In a preemptive strike, we fixed the area before we received another well-written letter from the trolls. Unlike the trolls, the orcs still appear to be ornery. One such orc, Soldier Gazlup, kept trying to pronounce "not" as "nto," so we beat him silly until he said it correctly. The trolls clapped in approval. Weapons of War, a quest for monster players in the Ettenmoors directed you to get wood and metal from the Grimwood Forest in Hitlad. We updated the quest to reflect wood comes from the forest and metal comes from the mine. The quest, "Feather for His Cap" in the Ettenmoors now properly displays that you need to collect Sun-touched Tailfeathers, not Sun-touched Feathers. Sorry about that, Creeps! Goldhead now tells players that they should collect Tokens of valour when on the quest to gain the bears' assistance. One of the Taskmasters at Tol Ascarnen displayed a name which was squished together. This will no longer occur. There was a possibility of Tyrant Uzulthrang not communicating to monster players when they return to him before collecting all those nasty bits of the enemy. This was fixed. The quest ring for the monster play quest, "Get to Grothum, Maggot," will now appear on the radar. Category:PatchNotes